


I Know It's Late [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Nervousness, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: Thom Rainier was pardoned, but does he stand a chance with the woman he loves?





	I Know It's Late [a drabble]

 

He stood in front of the door - _her_ door.  The flowers in bit into his hand, and he loosened his grip, feeling a bit foolish.  They’d already been lovers, and now he was nervous? That was before; before she knew his secret.  She’d forgiven him, given him a chance at a new life, but would she give him another chance at her heart?

He raised his hand to knock, hesitated, and let it drop, sighing again. You love her, just knock on the damned door.

Without him knocking, the door opened.  

“Come in, Thom,” she said with a soft smile.


End file.
